


Jueves

by XxNaylaxX



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxNaylaxX/pseuds/XxNaylaxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John llega a una nueva ciudad sin esperarse que ella encontrara al amor de su vida. Basado en la canción jueves de la oreja de Van Gogh y los acontecimientos ocurridos el 11 de Marzo en Madrid, España.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jueves

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la canción de jueves de la oreja de Van Gogh y en los acontecimientos ocurridos el 11 de marzo del 2004 en Madrid, España.

Jueves

8 de Marzo

Hoy es mi primer día en uno de los mejores hospitales de Madrid, España.

Soy estudiante de medicina y gracias a mis buenas calificaciones pude entrar al programa de intercambio entre Londres y Madrid, el intercambio solo dura ocho meses y pienso aprovecharlo lo mejor que pueda.

Últimamente he pensado en enlistarme al ejército, pero por el momento no me preocupo mucho por eso.

Estoy muy nervioso, nunca antes había salido del país, por suerte no soy el único estudiante de intercambio, dos de mis amigos también consiguieron venir a Madrid, uno de ellos es mi amiga Molly Hooper, es un poco tímida pero muy inteligente, dice que prefiere trabajar en la morgue con gente muerte que con los vivos, nunca he sabido porque, mi otro amigo se llama Mike Stamford es muy alegre y suele llevarse bien con cualquier persona.

Desafortunadamente no tuvimos el mismo horario en el hospital, a mi me toco en la mañana y a Mike y a Molly les toco en la tarde, al decirnos los horarios les pedí a mi amigos que me acompañaran al tren, quería conocer la ruta para evitar perderme, en un día me aprendí el recorrido de la casa donde nos quedábamos hasta la estación donde tomaría el metro y de ahí al hospital.

Me levante a las seis y media, me di un baño, me vestí, comí algo y tome mi bata, salí de la casa a las siete, camine menos de diez minutos hasta la estación de Vallecas, estaba un poco nervioso así que repase de nuevo mi recorrido, subo en la estación de Vallecas, paso por la estación del Pozo y otras dos más, bajo del tren camino un poco y llego al hospital justo a tiempo.

Sonreí confiado, poco a poco la gente comenzó a llegar al andén para tomar el tren, por experiencia propia (cuando Molly y Mike me acompañaron a conocer la estación) sabia que los vagones del tren estarían llenos y mas por ser hora pico, suspire frustrado, pero tenía que acostumbrarme ya que ese sería mi recorrido por los últimos ocho meses, camine hasta el final del andén, entraría en uno de los últimos vagones, esperando que no estuviera tan lleno.

Mire la hora en mi celular, todavía iba bien de tiempo, mire a mi alrededor viendo a las demás personas, mujeres, hombre, jóvenes y niños, había personas de todas las edades esperando el tren, entonces un hombre alto a mi izquierda capto mi atención, llevaba un abrigo largo a pesar de que no se sentía frio, su cabello era negro y ondulado, me le quede viendo unos segundos pero fue suficiente tiempo para que el sintiera mi mirada, ya que volteo a verme, rápidamente desvié mi atención hacia otro lugar sintiendo mi corazón latir con fuerza, y antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa el tren había llegado, me apresure a subir sin darme cuenta que por la otra puerta también se subía el hombre pelinegro.

Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista

Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista

Me senté en uno de los asientos del metro, mire a los demás pasajeros, eran pocos comparado con los otros vagones, sonreí ya que había tenido razón, los últimos vagones no iban tan llenos, pero mi sonrisa se esfumo al ver al mismo hombre del andén sentado frente a mí, casi me doy un golpe en la frente por no haberme dado cuenta de su presencia, sin querer, volví a mirarlo y para mi sorpresa, el también me miro, después de eso todo fue muy raro, sentí nuevamente como mi corazón latía fuertemente y me costaba respirar, intente apartar la mirada pero no podía dejar de ver esos ojos entre azul y gris, junte todo el autocontrol que me quedaba y cerré los ojos, me sentí como un idiota, cuando los abrí, el hombre pelinegro miraba para otro lado, sin saber porque me sentí triste, baje la mirada el resto del camino, cuando baje del tren el aun seguía ahí, lo mire una última vez y me fui.

Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón

Y preguntarte quién eres

El resto del día transcurrió normal, cuando termine mi turno en el hospital realice el mismo recorrido en el tren de vuelta, estaba pendiente en cada parada por si aparecía el mismo hombre que había visto en la mañana, pero me desilusione cuando no fue así.

Baje en Vallecas y mientras caminaba no pensaba en nada más que en lo que había pasado en el andén y en el vagón, llegue a la casa resignado, lo más probable era que nunca lo volviera a ver, después de todo, Madrid es muy grande.

9 de marzo

Me levante temprano, como había echo el primer día, pero esta vez ya no estaba nervioso solo un poco triste, me bañe, me vestí, comí algo y tome mi bata para despues salir a las siete de la casa.

El día anterior, en la noche cuando Molly y Mike volvieron de su turno, me preguntaron porque estaba tan raro, solo les dije que había sido un día pesado pero no me creyeron, pero que les podía decir si ni siquiera yo sabía que me estaba pasando.

Llegue a buena hora a la estación, no mire hacia ningún lado que no era hacia enfrente, no quería desilusionarme al darme cuenta que ¨él¨ no estaba aun así mantenía la esperanza.

El tren llego y subí en el, nuevamente en uno de los últimos vagones, me senté y espere a que el tren empezara a moverse, tan distraído estaba que no note la presencia del hombre de ayer frente a mí, ahora si quería golpearme la frente por despistado, el tren comenzó a moverse y yo baje la mirada, me sentía como un cobarde.

Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas

Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita

Llegamos a la primera estación y en ningún momento levante la vista, era oficial, soy un cobarde, ¿Y así quería enlistarme en el ejército?

El tren continúo con su trayecto y fue cuando escuche un ruido, la curiosidad pudo más y levante la mirada, el pelinegro había bostezado y miraba por la ventana con cara de aburrimiento, quería saber quién era, como se llamaba, todo, pero no tenía el valor de acercarme a él y preguntarle quien era.

Me miro y me paralicé al instante, era incapaz de desviar los ojos de aquellos extraños de azul grisáceo, respire profundamente reuniendo el valor para hablarle cuando desvió la mirada hacia la ventana bostezando de nuevo aburrido, volví a sentirme como un idiota y baje la mirada.

Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal

Se inundan mis pupilas

Solo faltaba una estación mas y podría correr lejos de ese hombre, miraba por la ventana mordiéndome ligeramente los labios, quería que el tren se apresurara para bajarme lo antes posible, ya no aguantaba esta situación, ya no tomaría este tren tomaría otro ruta, y no me importaba llegar tarde al hospital, lo único que quería era evitar al hombre frente a mí.

Escucho como un celular suena, alguien contesta y de reojo veo que es el pelinegro quien contesta.

-Sherlock Holmes.

Volví la vista al piso del tren, ahora tan siquiera sabía tu nombre, Sherlock, me gusta.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspires

Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista

Al parecer la suerte estaba en mi contra, ya que sentí la mirada del pelinegro sobre mí, al parecer había terminado de hablar por el celular, intente no mirarlo, realmente lo intente pero no pude, y ahí estaba otra vez ese extraño sentimiento, me pregunto si él también lo siente, ¿sentirás lo mismo que yo?, espero que sí.

Intento sostenerle la mirada sin quedar en vergüenza, el hombre frente a mi parece divertido ante mi situación, me equivoque, el no siente lo mismo que yo, lo más probable es que piense que soy un acosador desquiciado, mis manos tiemblan ligeramente por el enojo que siento hacia mí mismo, por ser un iluso, bajo la mirada como otras veces y una sonrisa triste aparece en mi rostro.

Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

Al fin el tren llega a mi estación, bajo casi corriendo sin mirar atrás, casi tropiezo con una mujer que venía subiendo al tren, me fui tan rápido que no note la mirada seria del pelinegro sobre mí.

El día en el hospital fue aburrido, me sentía cansado y decepcionado, la poca esperanza que tenía que Sherlock sintiera lo mismo que yo sé esfumo por completo, al parecer solo era mi imaginación.

Al salir camine sin ánimos a la estación, entre al tren y casi me doy la vuelta y salgo corriendo cuando vi al hombre de mi tormento en el mismo vagón, mi orgullo me impidió dar media vuelta, esto tenía que acabar ahora, no me senté en mi lugar acostumbrado, aproveche que el vagón estaba casi vacío y me fui a sentar lo más lejos posible de ¨él¨.

En ningún momento volteé a verlo y actué como si nunca lo hubiera visto, para empeorar las cosas, todos los que venían en el vagón se bajaron en la primera parada, resople enojado.

Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes

Como las golondrinas del poema de Bequer

Intente mantener mi mente ocupada para no pensar en el otro sujeto, apenas lleva dos días encontrándome con él y ya sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida, creo que me estoy volviendo loco, desde la primera vez que lo vi sentí algo… especial, no parecía español y siempre traía ese abrigo entre negro y azul.

De estación a estación

De frente tu y yo, va y viene el silencio

Nadie hablo, ni siquiera nos miramos, el silencio que reinaba el lugar empezaba a incomodarme.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista

Ya no podía continuar, me levante de mi asiento con el corazón a mil por hora, me miraste pero eso no me evito continuara hacia mi destino, me senté frente a ti sintiendo mi corazón aun latiendo rápidamente.

Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

Mi mente se quedo en blanco ¿Ahora qué? Todo el valor que había sentido se esfumo, el pelinegro me miro con curiosidad al parecer esperando que dijera algo, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía poner las palabras en orden, no podía rendirme ahora, había llegado tan lejos como para darme por vencido, ya no me importaba lo que el otro pensara de mi, solo quería sacar ese sentimiento de mi pecho.

Y sin pensar abrí la boca.

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios

Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando

Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta

Y me quiero morir

-Ho-la Sherlock, yo… mi-i nombre… John Watson.

Ahora sí, lo había echado a perder, que buen momento había elegido para que mi casi perfecto español fallara, si antes Sherlock no pensaba que era un estúpido de seguro ya lo pensaba, el tren se paro y sin importarme que no fuera mi estación me levante dispuesto a bajarme, pero una mano sobre mi brazo me lo impidió, volteé y vi al pelinegro sonriéndome, me jalo un poco dándome a entender que regresara a mi asiento, confundido y nervioso volví a sentarme.

-Mucho gusto John.

Me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Mucho gusto…-dudo un poco, no sé si llamarte por su nombre o por su apellido, así que decido arriesgarme. –Sherlock.

-Al juzgar por tu acento, tu piel, cabello y ojos, puedo decir que no eres español, eres ingles, así que no veo la necesidad de que hables en español, viniste por un intercambio de estudiantes de medicina entre Londres y esta ciudad, pero no viniste solo, te acompañan un hombre y una mujer, compañeros de la universidad, al parecer no aceptan a cualquiera en el intercambio, debes de tener muy altas notas, a ellos les toco el turno de la tarde y a ti por la mañana, tienes un hermano alcohólico, recientemente divorciado, a su esposa no le gustaba que el bebiera.

Me quede sin habla, apenas soy capaz de procesar todo, llevamos dos días viéndonos y ya sabe todo de mi, veo como ases una mueca, al parecer estas nervioso, después de unos segundos le sonrió, pareces sorprendido por esa acción.

-Eso fue… increíble.

Rio un poco al ver su cara, al parecer el que esta mas sorprendido de los dos es él, pero es verdad, eso fue brillante, nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan asombroso.

-¿Qué?

-Fue asombroso, lo que hiciste, todo lo que dijiste de mí.

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Sí, fue brillante.

-Eso no es lo que la gente suele decir.

-¿Y qué es lo que la gente suele decir?

-Vete a la mierda.

Ambos reímos, nunca me imagine que esto pasaría.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Fue sencillo solo observe, llevas una bata blanca en las manos además de un poco de talco que se usa en los guantes de látex en tus manos.

Mire mis manos, era verdad, pero apenas y se notaba.

-Eres joven así que aun no as terminado la universidad, la primera vez que te vi estabas nervioso lo mas probablemente era que fuera tu primer día y tenias miedo de perderte.

Me apene por lo último, ¿se me había notado tanto mi nerviosismo?

-Lo del intercambio fue sencillo, en la estación en la que te bajas no muy lejos hay un hospital que tiene un programa de intercambio con Londres y como dije antes, por tu acento y tu nerviosismo era obvio que no eras de la ciudad, o más bien del país.

-¿Y lo de mis amigos?

-Generalmente en los intercambios van más de un estudiante además que en la mejilla llevas un poco de lápiz labial rojo, lo traes desde la mañana, el beso fue muy suave así que considerando que eres extranjero no pudo ser de una madre, mi segunda opción fue de una novia, pero lo descarte al instante, así que fue una amiga, ¿o me equivoco?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Es mi mejor amiga, se llama Molly.

Sherlock solo asintió con la cabeza satisfecho.

-Tu otro compañero debe tener más o menos tu estatura y tu complexión delgada, en la mañana debiste estar tan distraído que no notaste que te ponías una camisa de él y no una tuya.

Sentí como mi cara se calentaba.

-Y lo de tu hermano lo deduje por tu celular.

-¿Mi celular?

-Ayer cuando te vi en la estación de Vallecas veías la hora en tu celular, tiene un inscripción atrás Harry Watson y Clara Mustard, así que es un pariente, pero el celular es muy moderno para un padre así que es el de un hombre joven al parecer no tienes una familia extensa así que era de tu hermano, tiene muchos arañazos ha estado en un bolsillo con llaves y monedas.

-¿Cómo sabias que bebe?

-Eso fue un poco más difícil, pero al final lo descubrí, tiene diminutas raspaduras en la conexión para cargarlo, cada noche lo conecta y sus manos están temblando, esas marcas no se ven en el teléfono de un hombre sobrio, tu hermano se quedo con el celular cuando la dejo a ella, si ella lo hubiera dejado se hubiera llevado el móvil con ella, te lo regalo cuando te fuiste para que estuvieran en contacto.

Estaba sorprendido de que supiera todo eso con tan solo ver mi celular.

-¿Me equivoque en algo?

-Harry y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, Harry y clara se separaron hace tres meses y tiene un problema con el alcohol.

-Entonces estoy en lo correcto.

-Harry es el diminutivo de Harriet.

Me miro seriamente.

-Harry es tu hermana, ¡tu hermana!

Evite reírme al ver la cara de frustración que ponía, sentí como el tren se detenía pero no le preste mucha atención, por fin había podido hablar con Sherlock.

-Es tu parada.

Mire por la ventana del tren, tenía razón era mi parada, me levante de mi asiento sin ánimos, Sherlock también lo hizo, lo mire extrañado, el solo se encogió de hombros.

-También es mi parada.

Ambos bajamos del tren y salimos de la estación.

-Entonces… ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Pregunte esperanzado.

-Mañana en el mismo tren.

Me despedí de Sherlock con un adiós y una gran sonrisa para después tomar el camino contrario por el que él se había ido.

Por fin la suerte estaba de mi lado ya quería que el mañana llegara y ver de nuevo a Sherlock.

10 de Marzo

Un nuevo amanecer.

Me levanto listo para ir al hospital, no puedo evitar que una boba sonrisa aparezca en mi rostro, Salí de la casa y camine apresuradamente hasta la estación.

Molly y Mike me dijeron que me veía muy feliz, yo solo les dije que había sido un gran día.

Cuando llegue al andén Sherlock ya estaba ahí, respire profundamente y me acerque a él.

-Buenos días Sherlock.

-Buenos días.

Pero el tiempo se para,  
te acercas diciendo

Ambos nos miramos y sentí como el tiempo se detenía.

Platicamos un rato en el andén, Sherlock me conto que era un detective consultor y que estaba en Madrid por un caso, no pude evitar impresionarme, debe de ser muy emocionante su trabajo.

El tren llego y ambos nos subimos, me senté en mi lugar acostumbrado y él se sentó alado mío.

Me sentí un poco incomodo pero luego me acostumbre, continuamos hablando como si fuéramos dos viejos amigos que no nos veían en mucho tiempo.

De vez en cuando deducía a los demás pasajeros y estos nos miraban raro, parecía que le gustaba llamar la atención.

-No suelo hacer esto.

Dijo Sherlock mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Platicar con extraños.

-Bueno, ya somos dos.

Yo aun no te conozco

y ya te echaba de menos

Desde el principio me di cuenta que no era el tipo de persona que sociabilizaba con los demás, así que me sentí afortunado de estar hablando con él.

El tren llego a mi estación y antes de bajar me despedí de Sherlock, el se bajaría en la siguiente parada.

-Te veo en la tarde.

-Hasta la tarde.

No sé ni que paso en el hospital, yo estaba en mi propio mundo, solo quería que mi turno pronto acabara, sonreí para mí mismo, apenas y conocía a Sherlock y ya lo echaba de menos.

Salí del hospital corriendo sujetando fuertemente mi bata blanca, llegue a la estación en espera del tren, cuando llego me subí como ya era costumbre en uno de los últimos vagones, y ahí estaba Sherlock, lo salude y me senté a su lado.

Le conté sobre mi día en el hospital aunque sinceramente no recordaba mucho, el solo me escucho atentamente.

-Y después una practicante le puso mal la aguja y le poncho la vena al paciente, se puso muy nerviosa y….

-Hoy termine mi caso.

Su comentario me sorprendió, entonces eso significaba que….

-¿Volverás a Londres?

No me contesto, parecía que estaba pensando ya que tenia la mirada perdida en un punto fijo del tren, no dije nada más ni el tampoco, desgraciadamente el trayecto del tren se me hizo muy corto, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos a la estación donde ambos bajaríamos y tomábamos caminos separados.

Salimos de la estación con paso lento, al estar afuera no sabía qué hacer, no podía pedirle que se quedara, después de todo apenas y nos conocíamos.

-Comemos.

Me dijiste con una sonrisa sincera, no podía negarme, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo, asentí con la cabeza.

-Me muero de hambre.

-Conozco un buen restaurante no muy lejos de aquí.

Caminamos en silencio, pero no era uno incomodo si no uno agradable, llegamos a un bonito y sencillo restaurante.

Escogimos una mesa cerca de la ventana, el mesero se acerco a pedir nuestras ordenes, elegí mi pedido de la carta y se la dije al mesero, vi como Sherlock tardaba un poco más, parecía que no tenía muchas ganas de comer, al final pidió algo ligero y el camarero se marcho con las ordenes.

No sé qué decir, ni que hacer ¿Qué te puedo decir para evitar que te vayas?

-Planeo quedarme unos días más en la ciudad.

Mis ojos se iluminan por sus palabras.

-Me alegro.

Quería gritar y abrazarte, agradecerte por quedarte, pero me guarde toda mi felicidad, me sonreíste como ya acostumbrabas y con eso supe que tu también sentías la misma felicidad que yo.

El mesero trajo nuestras órdenes y comenzamos a comer.

Cada mañana rechazo el directo

y elijo este tren

-Sabes John.

Mire fijamente a Sherlock en espera a que continuara hablando.

-Hay otro tren que me dejaba cerca de donde estaba haciendo mi investigación.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué tomas el mismo tren que yo?

Mi corazón latía desbocado, tanto que creí Sherlock también podía escucharlo.

-Eso mi querido Watson, es un misterio que hay que resolver.

Ambos sonreímos cómplices, no necesitábamos palabras para decirnos lo que sentíamos, con una mirada bastaba.

Cuando salimos del restaurante, Sherlock me acompaño hasta la casa donde me quedaba, en todo el camino no dijimos nada, con estar uno alado del otro nos bastaba, ¿es posible enamorarse en tan solo unos días? Si, si es posible, yo era prueba de ello.

Llegamos hasta la casa, quería besarte pero tenía miedo, no solía ser tan impulsivo, ya seria para la próxima vez, nos despedimos con un hasta luego, yo entre a la casa y tú te marchaste por tu camino.

Mañana te besaría y te diría cuanto te quiero.

11 de Marzo

¿Alguna vez han sentido como si algo fuera a pasar? Es como un sentimiento de incertidumbre que te invade de repente.

Bueno pues hoy me siento así, algo me decía que hoy iba a pasar algo pero no sabía si sería bueno o malo.

Como todos los días me levante temprano y realice la misma rutina de todos los días, cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa volteé hacia atrás, mis amigos estaban desayunando, no sé porque pero me acerque esta ellos y los abrace, se sorprendieron pero aun así correspondieron el abrazo, les dije adiós y ellos me desearon que tuviera un buen día, salí de la casa a la misma hora de siempre y fui a la estación, Sherlock ya me estaba esperando en el andén, nos saludamos y le conté sobre mi presentimiento, me dijo que eso era una estupidez y que lo olvidara, no dije nada más y trate de hacerle caso.

La estación se comenzó a llenar poco a poco, escuche como el tren se aproximaba y ahí estaba ese sentimiento de nuevo, algo me decía que no subiera.

El tren llego y las puertas de los vagones se abrieron para dejar pasar a los pasajeros, dude un poco antes de entrar.

-Vamos John.

Las palabras de Sherlock me sacaron de mis pensamientos, entre al vagón y detrás de mi venia él, vi como se le quedo viendo por unos segundos a los vagones de adelante, sonó el timbre anunciando que el tren cerraría sus puertas, Sherlock entro antes que las puertas se cerraran.

Nos sentamos donde siempre, Sherlock parecía inquieto, y no dejaba de ver hacia el vagón de adelante, los minutos pasaron y él seguía viendo al otro vagón, ya esta empezarme a preocuparme además tenía ese presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar.

-¿Sherlock pasa algo?

Le pregunte confundido

-Algo no va bien.

Te paraste de tu asiento mirando a los lados, incluso los otros pasajeros del metro te comenzaron a ver raro, cosa que ya no me sorprendía, pero tu cambio de actitud si y después te quedaste viendo un punto fijo en el otro vagón pero no logre ver lo que seguramente estabas viendo.

De repente tu cara cambio completamente, de confusión a sorpresa y luego terror, me miraste con miedo y yo solo te mire confuso.

-¿Sherlock qué pasa?

Volvía preguntarte, ya me estaba asustando todo esto, me tomaste del brazo bruscamente levantándome de mi asiento.

-Hay que bajarnos del tren.

-¿De qué hablas? El tren esta en movimiento no podemos bajar, además ya no falta mucha para la otra estación.

Vi como tu mirada cambiaba a una de frustración.

-No hay tiempo John hay que bajarnos ¡Ahora!

Las pocas personas que estaban en el mismo vagón que nosotros, seis sin contarnos a nosotros mismos, comenzaron alejarse un poco de nosotros al escuchar el grito de Sherlock, observe como una mujer se cambiaba de asiento con su niño de no más de tres años en brazos, otro de los pasajeros un chico de más o menos 15 años mantenía su distancia mientras que una chica que aparentaba la misma edad del joven solo nos ignoraba, los dos pasajeros restantes eran una pareja de ancianos solo miraban la escena curiosos.

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado

Un día especial este 11 de Marzo

-Sherlock, tranquilízate, ya casi llegamos a la estación.

Intente soltarme de su agarre pero me resulto imposible, mire por la ventanilla, el tren ya estaba llegando a la estación el Pozo.

-Ya ves, no pasa nada.

Le sonreí tratando tranquilizarlo, pero seguía teniendo la misma expresión de temor, el tren se detuvo en la estación y las puertas estaban a punto de abrirse, Sherlock me tomo de la mano con la misma fuerza con la que me había sujetado el brazo.

Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel

Que apaga la luz

-No sueltes mi mano John, pase lo que pase no la sueltes.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se escucho una fuerte explosión, sentí como todo se sacudía y el vidrio de las ventanas se rompía, me abrazaste y yo me aferre a ti, apenas lograste mantener el equilibrio, logre ver por la ventanilla como las llamas consumían los vagones de adelante y parte de la estación, la gente corría tratando de salir de los andenes, gritos de agonía y de desesperación era lo único que podía oír, tenía miedo.

Las puertas no se abrieron, me aferraste a ti con un abrazo mientras que con el otro intentabas abrir las puertas, el miedo me impidió ayudarte, se escucho una segunda explosión, el vagón volvió a sacudirse y caímos al piso en ningún momento te solté, escuche los gritos de los demás pasajeros y el llanto de un niño, después todo fue un caos, no pude evitar pensar que así se sentiría estar en Afganistán, ahora me pensaría mejor la idea de enlistarme en el ejercito.

Las puertas del tren se abrieron debido a la segunda explosión, estaba aturdido, me levantaste del suelo, tomaste mi mano y salimos del vagón, mire hacia tras esperando ver a las otras personas salir, pero nadie nos siguió, el fuego estaba por todo el tren y parte del andén, tosí al sentir el humo en mis pulmones Sherlock aferro mas su agarre en mi mano, era la hora pico y había mucha gente corriendo de un lado para otro, todos empujándose tratando de salir de ese infierno, en las escaleras todo era peor, Sherlock se paró un instante buscando otra vía de escape, pero tarde comprendí que era una mala idea, la gente comenzó a empujarnos ocasionando que soltara la mano de Sherlock, el tumulto me llevo hasta una de las escaleras de salida, a lo lejos escuche los gritos desesperados de sherlock por encontrarme, intente gritarle pero se me hacía imposible, no podía moverme entre tanta gente ni mucho menos lograr respirar con normalidad.

Como pude logre salir y te vi parado en medio del andén buscándome, un ruido se escucho por un momento pensé que sería otra explosión, pero no fue así, una de las vigas que sostenían el techo estaba a punto de colapsarse, grite tu nombre para que te quitaras pero no me escachaste, corrí asta ti y te empuje, luego solo sentí dolor.

Estaba boca abajo y la respiración me fallaba, intente levantar un poco la cabeza del suelo para ver que ocurría, veía todo borroso y apenas era capaz de escuchar lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, te vi corriendo hacia mí, me dijiste algo pero no fui capaz de escucharte con claridad, sentí como mis manos se humedecían, me acerque una de mis manos al rostro para ver que era ese liquido, era sangre, mi sangre.

Algo había caído en mi espalda y Sherlock intentaba desesperadamente apartarlo de mí, no sé como lo logro pero nuevamente pude respirar con normalidad, me volteo con delicadeza y abrazo mi cuerpo ensangrentado contra su pecho.

Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos,

me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios

Toque su rostro con mis manos y tomando valor lo bese en los labios, fue el beso más hermoso que he sentido, al separarnos vi como las lagrimas caían de su rostro.

-John, la ambulancia ya viene solo aguanta un poco más.

No dije nada, sabía lo que el golpe había dañado en mi interior y aunque llegara la ambulancia ya no tenía salvación.

Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir toda tu vida pasa frente a tu ojos, yo no vi toda mi vida solo esos cuatro maravillosos días que pase con Sherlock y fue más que suficiente.

Sentí como era levantado en brazos y caminábamos hacia las escaleras, nunca deje de mirar el rostro de Sherlock, si iba a morir no quería irme con los recuerdos de gente inocente muerta en el andén y las escaleras, quería irme con el recuerdo de su rostro, de su sonrisa y esos ojos que me hipnotizan.

dices que me quieres y yo te regalo

el ultimo soplo de mi corazón.

Salimos de la estación, afuera había gente llorando y sangrando.

Sherlock miro hacia todos lados es busca de una ambulancia pero aun no llegaban, murmuro algo que no alcance a comprender.

-Sherlock.

Lo llame, fue apenas un susurro pero logro escucharme, no me gusto como me miro, sus ojos mostraban toda la culpa que sentía, la desesperación y el dolor.

Quería recostarme y parece que notaste lo quería ya que me colocaste en el piso, te quitaste el abrigo y lo colocaste sobre mí.

Alcé una de mis manos y la tomaste entre las tuyas, no quería verte así de triste así que intente sonreírte pero no lo conseguí, ya me estaba comenzando a dar sueño y me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

-John, mirame, no te cierres los ojos, ¡Mirame!

Intente hacerte caso pero el cansancio era más.

-¡¿Donde está la maldita ambulancia?!

Gritaste enojado, pero era más tu desesperación.

-John.

Me llamaste he intente mirarte sin cerrar los ojos.

-Te quiero

Quise responderte, pero ya no podía mas, poco a poco el agarre de mi mano entre las tuyas fue disminuyendo, me volviste a abrazar contra tu pecho y yo no pude hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos, pero antes de irme le sonreí por última vez a mi amor.

Esa mañana del 11 de marzo fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, porque por fin pude besarte en los labios, hubiera deseado estar más tiempo a tu lado, lo que más me duele es haberte dejado triste y solo, perdóname por eso, pero estoy seguro de que algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo, esperare pacientemente por ti, te quiero Sherlock.

(1) En la mañana del 11 de Marzo del 2004, durante la hora pico hubo varias explociones en varios trenes y estaciones de la ciudad de Madrid, España, una bomba exploto en las cercanías de la estación de Atocha a las 7:37 a.m, apenas un minuto después se producen otras dos explosiones en un tren cerca de ahí. El caos y el desconcierto invaden los andenes y escaleras mecánicas de la terminal.

A las 7:38, explotaron otras dos bombas en un convoy en la estación de El Pozo y otra en Santa Eugenia. A las 7:39, cuatro explosiones más destrozan otro tren a 500 metros de Atocha. En apenas tres minutos, 10 bombas reescriben la Historia: Madrid acaba de sufrir el mayor atentado terrorista perpetrado jamás en España.

El saldo fue de 191 muertos y más de 1.500 heridos.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a las vidas inocentes que murieron en este atentado y a todas aquellas personas que en estos momentos están sufriendo por las guerras sin sentido, también a mi querido país, México, que sufre una ola de delincuencia interminable.
> 
> Aun tengo la esperanza que algún día recordemos lo que al crecer olvidamos pero en la niñez atesoramos, la fe de creer que todo se puede mejorar si olvidamos el odio, el rencor y la codicia.
> 
> Perdón si cometí algún error en las localizaciones de las estaciones, estuve viendo los planos del metro pero no les entendí muy bien, no hice este fic con intenciones de ofender a nadie, pensaba subirlo el once pero tuve algunos problemas con el archivo, más vale tarde que nunca, espero que les haya gustado, saludos.
> 
> (1)Articulo obtenido de elmundo. es


End file.
